


Be mine, be mine, my bloody Valentine

by Missilepen (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Because I can, Daddy Kink, I suck at writing light because frankly i dont like him, M/M, Mental Breakdown, One omc whos not very important, Or sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Rough Sex, Secret Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Missilepen
Summary: i fucked up lol sorryL is the greatest detective in the world, but even greatness has it's little humanities. And sometimes those humanities happen to be imprisoned killers who might be targeted by a criminal killer. So L has to take the humanity in. Talk about tiresome.





	Be mine, be mine, my bloody Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor BxOMC 
> 
> The oc only stays for one more chapter, don't worry. I'm not a fan of writing OC's and I try to keep them out of my series.

Be mine, be mine, my beautiful valentine  
just close your eyes stay by my side  
I'll keep you safe and warm tonight

Lest your eyes should wander still  
to the one that I should dream to kill

Be mine, be mine, my broken valentine  
I'll love you so and keep you tight  
in my heart until daylight

Alas you've broken sacred vows  
betrayed me, turned from me but how?

Be mine, be mine my bloody valentine  
you went too far and now it's time  
I've played too rough, your neck's in two

 

and I've broken my little valentine

Contrary to popular belief, psychiatric wards for the criminally insane were not as bad as they seemed. At least, to the criminally insane. Sure it was boring, but it was also a safe haven. A save haven you'd probably be in for the rest of your life. Unless you were B.

B got lucky.

In fact, he got lucky several times, the first, a letter. Letters were rare, and he was not allowed to keep it or touch it too much. But knowing that it was there helped. At least until they fed it to the paper shredder. The second was a small box of candies, some jam in a hard plastic container, and a couple of manga volumes. 

Of course, the jam was gone in about 45 seconds. They only had jelly in this loony bin, and it drove B batty. But he sucked on the candies and slowly read the manga, ignoring the obvious plotholes and armor inaccuracies. It was something from the outside world, something that wasn't a hygiene item provided by the hospital.

Something of his own.

He liked having things to himself. He was selfish in this way, nearly possesive. It let him examine the possesion, to cherish it and analyze it for however long he pleased. And he didn't need other people's opinions on it.

The next day, B made the mistake of reading in the commons of the facility. Well, the person who bothered him made the mistake.

"Watcha readin'?" A voice of his shoulder asked, smacking gum as he talked. B ignored the voice and examined intently the simplistic design of the--  
"Hhh!" B growled as the book was snatched out of his hands, and he turned to glare at the bitch who had done so. It was a short man, he looked far too young to be in an institute and was wearing the new patient's standard, ugly dark orange scrubs. B's eyes flicked over his head for a brief second.

F È L I X P A Z  
83 2 4 6 54 28 03 00 0

Fèlix examined the manga exaggeratedly. Finally, he looked up to B.

"Knew you were a faggot, you're some kinda pedophile too?" He grinned, staring at B, still smacking his goddamn gum. B grabbed the book and continued glaring at the man. Usually his mahogany-hued eyes and horrific burns would scare even the strongest of men, but this kid wasn't backing down. 

"Why ya reading a comic book? Eh?" He lifted his chin. B glowered.

"It's a manga, fuckface. Now go find someone significantly less mean to annoy."

"Ah! Tall, dark and... handsome? Speaks!" He bounced up and down. B narrowed his eyes in incredulity. Handsome? Who the hell was this guy?

When he looked back to Fèlix, who had grabbed the manga again and was actually reading it; his knee jumping every so often. B shook his head softly and left quietly. He'd get it back later. For now, he needed to take a piss. Ambling down to his room, he noticed movement in the corner of his eye. Instinctively he whirled around and swiftly kicked to to-be mugger-- 

And it was Fèlix. 

"Goddamnit." He sighed for what felt like the millionth time today and he crossed his arms. Fèlix scrambled to his feet and thrust out a hand towards B, he inched back.

"Hello neighbor! I'm Fèlix. I'm not the kinda guy who'll call you a fag and steal your comi--manga." He added a hopeful grin. "Friends?"

B walked away.

Fèlix tried to catch up, but he was no match for B's power-walking, so he kept up a light jog besides the raven. B kept power-walking all the way to his room-- Where Fèlix followed him right in.

"You must be fresh meat around here. You aren't allowed in other inmate's rooms." 

"Inmates? Last I checked we were patients-- and technically you're in my room." He pointed to the two brown paper bags that presumably held his possessions.

Fuck. They were roommates.

B groaned, setting his manga with the others, then turned to face the ever-smiling Fèlix. "Alright," he snarled "Listen up dipshit. I was here first. My room, my rules. Rule number one? Don't touch my shit. Rule number two--"

He was interrupted by the door swinging open and an orderly reading his name off of a clipboard.

"You have a visitor." The bald, tall man said tonelessly. B beamed at him, then shot a red-eyed glare at his 'roommate.' 

"Of course, Mr. Doriat." He turned to shine his pearly whites at the orderly who just gestured for B to follow him.

This was new. B never got visitors. Never. His heart nearly stopped when he thought of the likelyhood of who it would be. When they reached the visiting room, B's heart did stop.

"W-Wammy?" He whispered, staring at the elder man had had his hands neatly folded in his lap. There was a paper bag on the table.

"Hello, Beyond." 

This wasn't happening. No. What the hell was going on?

"Mind telling me why the hell you decided to show up now, of all times?" He drawled, playing it cool. His heart had found it's beat once more and resumed at an even faster pace than before. Wammy just smiled.

"Have a seat, Beyond."

"Tell me."

"I really think you should have a seat first." Wammy said, kind as ever. B rolled his eyes and plopped down on the metal folding chair across the table from Wammy. He quirked a brow.

"So?"

"How much would you like to get out of here?" He started. B just stared at him. And then giggled. And then laughed. And then he fucking cackled.

"How much do-ha- you think?" He wheezed. Wammy didn't think much of his humor in this situation.

"I assume that translates to yes, sir, I would love to be rid of this institution?" Wammy phrased it rather gently, but B nodded.

"Very well. I will be arriving to pick you up in approximately a week."

B narrowed his eyes. "Why? And to where?" 

"Your assistance is required on a case."

A case? Could it be?

"Henh henh... So L needs help, ehhh?"

"I wouldn't say he needs it, but he would prefer it." Wammy informed him. B just grinned. 

"I will see you again in a week." And with that, Wammy left B in the visiting room. 

 

･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜(n‘∀‘)ηﾟ･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･

When B returned to his room, the manga Fèlix had been reading was left on his desk along with a note.

"Hi. Sorry I stoIe it. Akazukin chacha is an ok manga, but I prefer Victor Hugo. not the manga. because there isnt one. if there was that would be cool.

Fèlix"

B rolled his eyes as he finished the note. How... Fèlix. Sighing, he sat on his bed and checked the clock. 12:03pm. Any minute now he would have to eat the wretched asylum food (they said it was NOT an asylum: But it was.) or be inspected for an eating disorder.

But for now, it was snooping time. He sat on Fèlix's bed, feeling under his pillow and sheets, grinning when his hand caught on a piece of paper. A folder, actually. It was probably the patient-and-doctor eyes-only file that laid out his treatment plan. B flipped it open and skimmed through all of the 'coping' skill examples, then his eyes landed on the diagnosis papers.

Fèlix Paz  
19 years old  
Bipolar Disorder

Hmm. That would explain a few things. B read down the page more, noting he was prone to petty theft and mass arson. Interesting.

Click.

B quickly hid the file back under the mattress and tucked the sheets over it once more. An nurse walked in. "Birthday. Lunch." The nurse narrowed his eyes. "No sitting on other patient's beds. Cmon." B grinned with all the charm of a potato.

"Of course, Ashour."

B sauntered over to the food cart and skimmed through the reciepts. Spotting his order, he snatched it and found somewhere quiet to sit. Ignoring his cinnamon bun and mac,n'cheese, he ripped open the jelly packets he had ordered.

Sucking the jelly out of them noisily, he glanced around the room. There were several more people than usual eating today. Then his eyes went wide as he ducked his head. Fèlix was here, sitting with a few of the less psychotic loonies. B peeked up. 

Crap. Fèlix was coming over. 

The kid slapped his tray down on the table and smiled coyly at B.

"I don't believe I ever got your name."

"And I don't believe you ever will." B muttered from behind a jelly packet. Fèlix seemed unfazed and leaned forwards to snatch B's mac'n'cheese bowl. B considered snapping at him, but he let it go. It wasn't like he was actually going to eat it.

"Aww, come on. Do I have to bribe it out of you?"

B sighed and gave the kid a once over. He was hispanic, and there was a streak of bright orange in his otherwise black hair. He would do.

"Depends. What're you offering?"

"What're you asking?"

"Meet me in the bathrooms. 8pm. We'll talk then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whenever i read the part where felix is bs roommate i can only think of that vine where its like
> 
> Woman walking past a man alone on a sidwalk: And they were roomates!  
> man: (turns to camera) They were roomates!?
> 
> idk im drunk look it up also if anyone is interested in beta'ing this story i would be forever indebted. Sadly i have no cash monies so i cant pay you but i can give you fresh memes and sick burns.
> 
> and maybe bad puns. idk.


End file.
